Dynamic range is defined as the ratio between the highest and lowest light intensity in a scene. Illumination in natural and simulated scenes covers a wide dynamic range, often over 4 orders of magnitude. This high dynamic range (HDR) generally cannot be faithfully reproduced by traditional low dynamic range (LDR) display and printing systems. This is because LDR systems are typically designed around 8-bit per channel images that cover only 2 orders of magnitude. As a result, and due to recent improvement in capture and display devices, HDR images, which provide a more faithful representation of scene illumination as compared to traditional LDR images, are becoming increasingly popular. For example, HDR images are typically used to represent distant illumination via environment texture maps. Additionally, advances in rendering algorithms and imaging devices have allowed real-time applications on graphics hardware, such as games, to utilize HDR images. Yet, HDR images consume significantly more storage than traditional LDR images. This presents challenges for applications running on graphics hardware with limited texture memory.